Las Gemas de los Dioses
by PatataPink
Summary: Que creerías si te dicen que el mundo estuvo apunto de ser destruido completamente, pero que fue salvado por unos Dioses y que aquel espíritu puede volver. Claramente pensarías que es una Leyenda ¡JA! lo mismo pensé yo y mírame aquí ...
1. Regreso

_**Nota:**_ Holuss aqui una Patata escribiendo :v jajajajaja ok no ... este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste, salio un poco largo para ser el primer capitulo ... pero gueno :v

 **Prologo**

 _ **Tokio ~ (Japón)**_

 __Hace mucho, mucho tiempo la tierra se vio azotada por una enorme bestia, el Kitsune de nueve colas, uno de los espíritus mas grandes de Japón. Nuestro planeta estuvo al borde de la destrucción, todo lugar que atacaba el Kitsune terminaba en cenizas, pocos eran los que sobrevivían. Cuatro sabios se alzaron contra el espíritu, pero los poderes de un simple humano no fueron suficientes para detener al protector de los bosques, el mundo se hundía en desesperación y angustia, los cuatro sabios también desesperados decidieron acudir a los dioses, invocando a las cuatro bestias sagradas de Japón: El Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu y Suzaku, los protectores de los puntos cardinales. Los sabios pidieron a las bestias su protección a cambio de la veneración absoluta lo cual, fue un trato aceptado, las bestias combatieron contra el espíritu pero un Kitsune se mide por su colas y este ya tenia nueve. Un quinto sabio utilizo a las bestias para invocar al dios del centro, el dragón dorado, con el lograron calmar al Kitsune pero no pudieron matarlo solo sellarlo lo que aseguraba una segunda embestida por parte del Kitsune de nueve colas. Los ahora proclamados dioses decidieron quedarse en la tierra, en la espera de la segunda oleada del zorro, fueron sellados en gemas y portados por los 5 sabios pero el segundo ataque no llego y los sabios decidieron heredarles sus gemas a la siguiente generación, el ataque era seguro pero el momento no, así que las gemas se fueron convirtiendo en una herencia de generación en generación, los sucesores fueron entrenados para el combate y para dominar a las bestias quedando en la espera del segundo ataque del Kitsune de nueve colas...

... - por mas seria que sea la historia la dramatización de los gemelos no ayuda - jajajajajajajaja

¡Hey, Miku! no te rías - suelta Rin en un puchero

Pe-pero es que .. ustedes ..jajajajajajaja ... compuajjaajjajajaa - no lo puedo aguantar, todos sus movimiento raros, sus caras de "agonía" que parecían de estreñimiento, la música ancestral que suena del celular de Len - jajajajajajajajaja

Es una de las leyendas de mi Padre - esta vez habla Len, limpio las lagrimillas que asomaban por salir de la risa - no deberías reírte - respiro hondo para calmarme

No me rió de eso me rió de su ... jajajajajajajajjajajaj - es imposible no recordarlo y no reír - s-su dramapujajajajajjajaja

¿Que tiene nuestra demostración? - pregunta Rin cruzándose de brazos, ¿que tiene?

Pues de todo menos seriedad - habla Lily detrás de mi, lo que hace nos girarnos asustados - ¿que les dije con respecto a entrar al despacho de Papá? - habla con los gemelos y yo busco escabullirme chocando con Gumi - tu también Miku - Lily Masuda, es la hermana mayor adoptada de Rin y Len tiene 18 años y esta actualmente en la universidad

Si no te hubieras perdido con Gumi no lo hubiéramos heechoo~ - mi amiga se sonroja y Lily no sabe que decir ante las palabras de Rin. Gumi es mi mejor amiga y aunque no me a dicho nada todavía, se que existe algo entre ella y Lily, uno no se sonroja así por que así delante de una persona y menos ella que es caracterizada la mas sociable del grupo

E-eso no viene al caso - suelta Gumi con tono nervioso - el hecho es que estaban en un lugar en el que Lily les dijo que no entraran

Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar un regaño de una persona de mi misma edad - digo mientras acaricio una de mis coletas ganándome un golpe en el hombro por parte de Gumi

Tengo 17 - es cierto los cumplió hace menos de un mes

A mi solo me faltan un mes y una semana para cumplirlos así que sigues siendo de mi edad - preciado 31 de agosto

¡Vamos! afuera - Lily comienza a empujarnos a los cuatro afuera del despacho

En tal caso también seria culpa de Miku ella era la que quería ver los cuadros de Papá - suelta Len ya afuera

¡Heeey! ustedes eran los que no paraban de hablar de lo grandiosos que eran - reprocho, los gemelos son dos años menores que Gumi y yo por lo que todavía están en primaria exactamente cursando el ultimo año

¿Y que te pareció? - pregunta Lily caminando delante de nosotros

¿Umm? - no se exactamente a que se refiere

La historia ¿crees que es verdad? - esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

Es una leyenda, algunas cosas son verdades y otras mentiras. Seguramente si paso algo que pusiera en riesgo a algunas personas no creo que a todo el mundo y menos lo de los dioses y esas cosas - respondo y puedo escuchar una pequeña risa, proveniente de Lily.

 _ **Washington D. C. ~ (Estados Unidos)**_

 __Brrr~brrr~brrrr - siento una vibración a mi lado - brr~brrrr~brrr - comienzo a palpar encontrándome con mi celular - brrr~brrr~ - abro mis ojos lentamente cegándome con la luz "Meiko" muestra mi celular

Alo amor - hablo soñoliento

Kaito, Amor viste la convocatoria dime que te la enviaron a ti también - su tono de voz expresa alegría y mucha energía

¿De que *bostezo* hablas? -

Amor la convocatoria no me digas que no te la mandaron -

Meiko ¿sabes que hora es? - pregunto al borde de caer dormido de nuevo

Las 3 de la tarde - se olvido de la diferencia

No son las una de la mañana aquí en Washington recuerda el huso horario - me acurruco mas en la cama - mañana tengo que trabajar te parece si hablamos cuando al menos sean las 6 aquí - escucho su respuesta pero a la vez no, el sueño me gana y caigo rendido

 _ **Canberra ~ (Australia)**_

Kaito, Kaito me escuchas - solo puedo escuchar sus ronquidos en la bocina del celular - nos separan 14 horas pero eso se acabara muy pronto mi amor - cuelgo la llamada y vuelvo a leer la carta - me pregunto como estará Lily y Kei - tomo otro trago de mi cerveza

 _ **Siberia ~ (Rusia)**_

 __Amo su avión privado esta listo - arreglo mi kimono y mi katana

Gracias - me veo por ultima vez en el espejo, hace mucho que no la veo no quiero estar en mal estado en su presencia - esta vez volverás a mi ... Luka

 _ **Londres ~ (Inglaterra)**_

 __Señor su hija esta en la recepción - la secretaria habla por el teléfono y yo solo me limito a observar el escritorio de esta encontrándome con una carpeta grande y gorda donde resalte el nombre de "Megurine Corporation" en color rosa - puedes pasar - me indica la secretaria haciéndome despegar la vista de su escritorio y dirigirme a la oficina de mi Padre

¿Como estas hija? - me saluda desde su silla

Bien, las clases no estuvieron tan mal hoy - me siento dejando mi mochila al lado - ¿para que me llamaste? - es raro que el señor Luki Megurine saque tiempo para mi y mucho mas que mande a un chófer a la universidad para traerme a su empresa. El no contesta solo me hace pasar una especie de carta - volverás a Japón mañana mismo no conozco los detalles y no quise abrir la carta, claramente solo la puedes abrir tu - detallo el papel en mis manos descubriendo un pedazo de papel pergamino en el medio, en el que está escrito "sucesor" en kanji

¿Cuando llego? - sinceramente nunca pensé que iba a volver a Japón

Ayer, pero como no contestabas mis llamadas tuve que enviar una limusina a la universidad para traerte -

¿Vendrás conmigo? - me apresuro a preguntar

Sabes que no Luka, no puedo dejar las empresas al aire - ahora que lo analizo fue muy estúpida esa pregunta - sales esta misma noche, ya congele tu semestre en la universidad y le pedí a Rinto que te acogiera en su casa - mi mirada esta fija en la carta, aunque sea estará Lily ahí

Ok Padre - me levanto de la silla para salir de su oficina

Luka - detengo mi paso - mantenme informado - asiento sin voltear, saliendo rápidamente de allí

 _ **Tokio ~ (Japón)**_

 __Es muy injusto - se queja Rin - por que Lily-nee si puede tener un piercing y yo no - nos encontramos cenando junto ahora y mi hermanita menor no para de quejarse de la decisión de nuestros Padres

Primero que todo Lily ya tiene 18 años y tu apenas 14 Rin - mi Padre Rinto, habla calmadamente - y segundo no te lo estamos prohibiendo solo que ahorita no - mi Padre vuelve la atención hacia su comida

Exacto Rin-chan, si quieres cuando cumplas los 18 podrás hacerte uno - mi Madre despeina su cabello y Rin solo cruza sus brazos con un puchero

Por cierto Lily - detengo el bocado que iba hacia mi boca - acomoda un poco tu cuarto, meteremos la cama de la habitación de huéspedes ahí -

¿Que? - pero ¿por que?

Luka-chan viene Japón ¿no te lo dijo? - que Luka que ... - o al menos no lo sospechabas - la mirada de mi Padre me recuerda a la charla de hace un rato - y como se que no vas a querer que duerma en la habitación de huéspedes, mudaremos la cama - sonrió asintiendo, quien lo diría ... todos juntos otra vez.

 _ **Cap 1 :**_ _ **Regreso**_

 _ **Tokio ~ (Japón)**_

 __Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Narita, Tokio - Japón. Por favor, permanezcan sentados, y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente los motores y la señal luminosa de cinturones se apague. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer totalmente desconectados hasta la apertura de las puertas. Les rogamos tengan cuidado al abrir los compartimentos superiores ya que el equipaje puede haberse desplazado. Por favor, comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales. Les recordamos que no está permitido fumar hasta su llegada a las zonas autorizadas de la terminal. Si desean cualquier información, por favor diríjanse al personal de tierra en el aeropuerto; muy gustosamente les atenderán. Muchas gracias y buenos días.

El largo mensaje de la azafata acumula mas nerviosismo en mi, hace mucho que no estaba aquí en mi ciudad natal, Japón. Salgo del avión y el suave viento mañanero pega en mi rostro, mi mano viaja hasta mi oreja izquierda rosando la gema incrustada en ella con la yema de mis dedos - bastante tiempo sin venir - susurro

 _ **POV Miku**_

Caaalorrrr~ tengo mucho calorrrr~ - suelto acostada en el mueble de la casa

Miku no te acuestes en los muebles - la voz de mi madre proviene de la cocina

Haaaiii - acomodo mi cuerpo de tal modo que quedo sentada

¿Salimos por unos helados? - mi hermano Mikuo es un año mayor que yo, esta acostado en el sofa del frente

Mamáaaa Mikuo esta acostado en el mueble - si me regañaron a mi a el también

Mikuooo que acabo de decir - mi hermano solo me dedica una mirada acusadora

Traidora - me dice mientras se levanta del sofa a lo que rió

Vamos por los helados - me levanto y Mikuo le avisa a mi madre que vamos a salir. Estamos en temporada de vacaciones de verano y el sol prácticamente nos esta arrasando.

Ahhhh muerooo - aunque solo tengo puesto una franela de tirantes junto con un short y unas converse (por que no me atrevo a salir en sandalias de playa, ni mucho menos desnuda) igual siento que voy a morir

El calor esta muy insoportable hoy - mi hermano se abanica con su mano y un sonido muy peculiar me llama la atención lo que hace que mueva mi vista hacia los pies de mi hermana encontrándome con ...

¿¡Saliste en sandalia de playa!? - pregunto altera ahora viéndolo a el y darme cuenta de ... - ¡Mikuo ponte una camisa la gente nos esta mirando! - la gente lo mira y susurra

Pero esta haciendo mucho calorr~ - se queja mientras se coloca la franelilla que quien sabe de donde la saco

Entramos en la heladería y es el paraíso en temperatura (gracias Kami por los aires acondicionados)

De que lo vas a querer puerrito menor - habla mi hermano mientras observa la vitrina de helados

Pistachos, puerrito mayor - lo veo sonreír por mi respuesta

Uno de pistachos y otro de menta - escucho pedir a el puerritos mayor, observo por una de las vitrinas de la heladería como la gente va y viene, con paso lento o rápido, acompañado o solo, y por alguna razón recuerdo la leyenda que me contaron los gemelos Kagamine

El mundo en desesperación - susurro, no me gustaría vivir eso, estar atemorizado por que puedes morir en cualquier momento no es algo que alguien le guste y eso que lo vivimos todo los días pero no a riesgos mayores, sabemos que podemos morir si nos choca un carro o algo pero por eso tomamos nuestras precauciones, es muy distinto a que una fuerza mayor pueda acabar con tu vida y tu no puedas hacer mas nada que correr, no me gustaría. Una cabellera verde me saca de mis pensamientos - ¿Gumi? - salgo de la heladería y efectivamente es ella - ¡Heey Gumii! - la llamo y ella voltea

Miku - camina hasta llegar junto a mi - estaba por ir a tu casa - lo supuse, hoy quedamos para ir de nuevo a la casa de los gemelos - ¿iremos a la casa de Rin y Len no? - asiento y recuerdo que acabo de dejar al puerritos mayor botado dentro de la heladería

Déjame ir por Mikuo - me volteo para adentrarme a la tienda pero no es necesario, mi hermano esta parado en la puerta con los helados en la mano - ¿Que haces ahí? - se ve muy chistoso parece una calcomania de promoción

Mas bien ¿a donde fuiste tu? - me pasa el helado aun si salir de la tienda

Vi a Gumi y la fui a buscar - ahhh rico y sensual helado de pistachos - iremos a la casa de Rin y Len ¿nos acompañas? Mikuo come de su helado como pensándolo

Recuerda que hoy llega Kaito-nii - mi primo Kaito, que vive en estados unidos llamo ayer por la noche para avisar que se vendrá una temporada para Japón

No lo olvido pero contando las horas seguramente llegue en la tarde - Mikuo le da otra probada a su helado -

Pero hace calor alla fuera - señala la acera como niño pequeño

No seas llorón - lo jalo y el solo se queja

Lily-san me va a molestar - comienza a jalar hacia atrás y como buena amiga Gumi comienza a empujarlo por la espalda ayudándome

Hay por Kami, Mikuo un poco de bullying no te a matar - dice Gumi haciéndome reír

Luego de caminar todo el trayecto de camino a la casa de los gemelos, con un Mikuo quejándose de todo y una Gumi robándome de mi helado de pistacho, por fin habíamos llegado. Al tocar la puerta un sonido de formula uno se escucho y en menos de un segundo la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Lily completamente agita seguramente por la carrera

¿Fui yo el único que escucho ese sonido? - pregunta mi hermano

No - respondemos al unisono Gumi y yo

Chicos~ - al parecer no eramos lo que Lily estaba esperando, en su rostro se refleja decepción mientras se aparta de la puerta para que podamos entrar - holaa~ - sonrió respondiendo el saludo - los terremotos están en su cuarto - nos indica cerrando la puerta atrás de nosotros

Vieron su reacción - tres pares de ojos siguen a Lily hasta la sala - por un momento pensé "Lo siento por no ser lo que querías" - suelta Mikuo un poco ofendido

Hey chicos - escuchamos a los gemelos en el segundo piso en el borde de las escaleras

¿Le pasa algo a Lily? - Rin y Mikuo se encuentran jugando Mortal Kombat X mientras Len, Gumi y yo vemos TV

¿A que te refieres? - pregunta Len

¿Esta esperando a alguien? - siempre puerritos mayor siendo tan directo

Ahhh si - responde Rin - al parecer una amiga viene de visita - Rin aprieta los botones con fuerza logrando agarrar a Mikuo y lanzarle la definitiva dejándolo completamente destrozado

¡No puede ser! - se queja Mikuo

¿Una amiga? - esa pregunta por parte de Gumi hace que todos riamos

Tranquila Gumi, mi hermanita te es fiel no te alarmes - bromea Len y Gumi solo se sonroja

Ahora era yo la que le estaba dando la paliza a mi hermanito - en serio Mikuo das asco - suelto sin remordimiento alguno, le doy el ultimo golpe y su personaje cae completamente desangrado al piso

Quiero algo de beber - Len hace la croqueta en su cama

Anda a buscar algo y aprovechas y nos traes algo también a nosotros - Rin habla sin despegar la vista de la revista que tiene en manos

Nahhhh juguemos Jan-ken-pon y el que pierda va - todos quedamos en silencio un momento para después acomodarnos con un "vale"

.

.

.

... - definitivamente no de vi jugar

Ahh y trae unas papitas que están en el gabinete de arriba, si no las alcanzas le puedes pedir ayuda a Lily-nee - cuando no Rin riéndose de mi altura y lo pero es que es mas enana que yo

Bajo a la cocina refunfuñando pinche papel que te corta tijera y peor aun pinche tijera que te rompe piedra. Unos golpesitos en la puerta detienen mi paso - Lily están tocando la ... - me asomo en el sofa pero no esta, otros golpes mas fuertes se hacen presente - ¿Lily? - hablo fuerte para que me escuche pero recibo silencio como respuesta, vuelven a tocar y ya que, camino hasta la puerta abriéndola si mas, encontrándome frente a frente con una chica mas alta que yo, su cabello es rosado y se ve sedoso, sus ojos son como el mar, con ese color tan profundo y que por alguna razón creo que ya los había visto antes, ese azul brilla igual que la piedresita que tiene en su oreja izquierda es como un túnel con estilo

¡Luka! - Lily pasa de mi abrazando a la chica de cabello rosa - cuanto tiempo

Lo mismo digo - suelta la chica y tengo que admitir que tiene una sexy voz, yo sigo ahí observando la escena sin saber que hacer, los azules zafiros de la chica recién llegada viajan hasta mi colocando mi cuerpo en tensión

A-a-ah - que se supone que diga

¡Ohh! ella es Miku - me presenta Lily - la recuerdas - ¿o no? ¿la conozco?

Hola - saluda amablemente Luka y yo solo sonrió tímidamente respondiendo un tímido "hola", el silencio se hace presente y los iris de ella no se despegan de mi ¿que se supone que diga?

Bueno creo que ya deberías entrar - habla Lily ayudándola con las maletas, al parecer se va a quedar una temporada larga, yo cierro la puerta y subo rápidamente al la recamara de los gemelos, parece que estoy huyendo

¿Y las bebidas? - pregunta Len al ver mis manos vacías al entrar al cuarto, o por dios las olvide

¿Te paso algo Miku? estas super roja - todos en la habitación me miran extrañados y yo no se que responder

 _ **POV Luka**_

 __Alguna idea de por que los llamaron - al llegar Lily me hizo pasar directamente a su cuarto, donde ya había una segunda cama instalada para mi

Al parecer el sello esta débil - respondo sacando la convocatoria y pasándosela a Lily

Eso mismo me dijo Rinto - comienza a leer la carta - pero eso lo puedo arreglar tranquilamente yo sola - eso es verdad no es la primera vez que el sello se debilita y cada vez que sucede Lily lo arregla - seguramente es algo mas - sentencia, sentándoce en su cama - dejando de lado todo esto ¿como has esta todos estos años? - Lily me sonríe y puedo notar que es la misma sonrisa de la niña de 13 años que vivía conmigo en Inglaterra.

Lo de siempre yo estudiando y mi Padre trabajando ¿y tu? - no quiero entrar en detalles y Lily lo entiende

Rinto hace muy bien el papel Padre igual que Lenka y los gemelos son adorables aunque aveces demasiado traviesos - ríe con eso y puedo decir que Lily ahora es realmente feliz - ¿por que me miras así? - solo sonrió negando suavemente

Te extrañe - suelto y Lily solo opta por tirandose encima de mi abrazándome fuertemente

Yo igual - responde en un susurro

¿Que dicen? ¿Lo siguen? ... eso espero :3


	2. Sucesores

**POV Luka**

¿Que significa eso? - ya llevamos una semana en Japón y hoy es la primera cita que se digan a mandar Kei

Es el la tradición Luka - nos encontramos en su casa - mas bien ustedes están mas que atrasados - su esposa nos da unas especie de brazaletes - son un par para cada uno, uno para ustedes y otro para sus sucesores

La carta no decía nada de esto - esta vez habla Gakupo y la mirada lasciva que me manda me dan ganas de vomitar

Se nos olvido ese gran detalle - suelta una carcajada y yo solo miro los brazaletes

¿Como sabemos a quien dárselos? - Lily se me adelanta a preguntar

Las gemas tiene que seguir en familia - Kei toma un sorbo de su te - por lo que tiene que procurar que sea lo mas cercanos posibles, ya me adelante en tu caso eh hice tres brazaletes para ti - Lily sonríe

¿Vas a dejar que lo lleven los dos? - pregunta aun indecisa

Seria muy injusto que lo lleve uno solo - Kei sonríe. Creo que después de estos años aquel hombre bromista e insoportable a madurado - bueno esto era todo lo que les quería decir así que ya puedes retirarse - Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Lily y yo, nos levantamos encaminándonos a la salida - Luka quédate tengo algo que pedirte. Lily espérame afuera iremos a reforzar el sello - Lily asiente y yo vuelvo a sentarme

¿Es lo que creo? - de todas maneras ya lo tenia planeado

No no, no quiero una noche candente - suelta otra carcajada y retiro lo dicho hace poco, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre - aunque eres una chica muy hermosa no lo dudes pero ... - "Byakko" un rayo cae encima de el dejándolo rostizado

No te preocupes se lo daré a Mikuo - respondo levantándome de mi asiento

A el ... no - responde adolorido y yo detengo mi paso - déjale a Mikuo a Kaito - se levanta y parece como si no le hubiera pasado nada después de todo es el jefe - quiero que entrenes a Miku

¿Que? - camino hacia el - dijiste que la ibas a dejar fuera de esto - Kei mira directamente hacia mi gema haciendome sentar de golpe

Escucha y calla - odio este control - en ese momento lo dije pero ahora Miku esta completamente limpia y su potencial es el perfecto para la gema y tu eres la indicada para entrenarla - quise negar con la cabeza pero un "Obedece" por parte de Kei me deja sin alternativas

* * *

¿Alguna idea de como hacer esto? - Kaito tiene la vista fija en los brazaletes

Creo que primero deberíamos buscar quien - habla Gakupo pasando su mano por mis hombros

Gakupo mas vale que quietes tu mano de ahí - el rosado de mi cabello se vuelve mas pálido provocando que mi ex-novio quite su brazo rápidamente

Cálmate Luka-chan estamos en un centro comercial - levanta sus brazos en signo de disculpa

Yo ya tengo a mi sucesora - Meiko, que esta delante de mi, dice para después tomar un sorbo de su soda

¿Quien? - pregunta Kaito un poco extrañado

Es una chica que traje de Australia, es como mi hija - el cambio de la cara de Kaito hace que Gakupo comience a reír como hiena

Jajajajjajajajajajajaja no te habían contado de tu hija adoptada Kaito - este solo mira a Meiko en busca de una explicación

Tranquilo amor ella tiene a su familia, es solo un decir - le da un pequeño beso en los labios buscando calmarlo un poco

No tengo problemas en tener un hijo contigo Mei-chan - Kaito le devuelve el beso y ya se pusieron amorosos

No quieres recordar viejos tiempos Luka-chan - Gakupo intenta acercarse pero lo empujo con un poco de viento - al menos puedes usar las manos - suelta con una lagrima en los ojos

Ni loca te toco - me levanto disponiéndome a irme

Eso no lo decías antes - grita a mis espaldas

Cuando estaba ciega - respondo también gritando por la distancia, la gente me mira y yo acelero el paso

* * *

 **POV Miku**

Gumi puedes dejar esa cara - desde que llevo aquella chica a la casa de los gemelos el tiempo que pasa Lily con nosotros se redujo a nada y eso obviamente tiene a mi mejor amiga completamente triste

Y yo que pensaba que estábamos avanzando - se acurruca mas en su cama

Estamos viendo una película al menos posa los ojos en la tele - Gumi se acurruca mas, si sigue así va romperse todos los huesos - ¿y donde quedo el mantener tus sentimientos ocultos? - mi pregunta solo la sonroja

N-no tengo por que negarlo si ya de todos modos ya lo sabían - ¿¡Gumi diciendo eso!? esto es grave

Que te parece si vamos ya mismo a la casa de los gemelos para que la veas y así dejas esa cara de muerta - Gumi me mira

Y si no esta -

Seguramente estará, vamos - la jalo sacándola de esa fortaleza de almohadas y cobijas que tiene en su cama

Déjame arreglarme primero - su tono de voz sigue decaído pero al menos pude lograr que se levantara de la cama

* * *

 **POV Lily**

Gōrudendoragon - es muy estúpido gritarlo pero este sello esta mas dañado que cualquiera, mi gema brilla y con un poco de presión restauro las grietas del sello - ya esta - quito mis manos volteando para mirar a Kei

Entonces va... - un rugido proveniente del sello hace callar a Kei el cual levanta un ceja como preguntando "¿Y eso que fue?" sonrió incomoda

Creo que todavía no esta - me volteo, volviendo a pedir ayuda a el Dragón Dorado pero esta vez sin gritarlo - que te quedes ahí maldito Kitsune

* * *

 **POV Miku**

Luego de una hora de esperar Gumi por fin estamos al frente de la casa de los Kagamine

Sabes que ... mejor no Miku - Gumi trata de irse pero yo la detengo

No me vengas con eso, no acabamos de caminar hasta aquí por nada - sostengo fuertemente su brazo y toco la puerta con mi mano libre

¡No Miku que haces! ¿Que se supone que le diga? - la cara de Gumi esta completamente sonrojada y el nerviosismo se le ve a leguas. La puerta se abre y Gumi trata de salir huyendo otra vez pero mi agarre fue mucho mas fuerte, comenzando a forcejear para irse

Se le ofrece algo - esa voz, suelto el brazo de mi amiga haciendo que pierde el equilibrio cayendo al piso - hola Miku - me saluda y ahora soy yo la que esta sonrojada, Gumi se levanta y yo no puedo decir nada

Esta Lily - la voz de Gumi ahora es ruda, volteo a mirarla y su cara refleja molestia la pelirosa también cambia su cara y responde un "No" a secas - entonces no se nos ofrece nada - Gumi toma mi brazo y me arrastra de vuelta a casa dejando a una pelirosa algo confundida a nuestras espaldas

* * *

 **POV Luka**

Cierro la puerta volviendo al cuarto y sacando mi celular, marcando el numero de mi Padre, al tercer tono escucho un "Alo" de su parte "Como estas hija" omito esa pregunta

Hoy Kei nos llamo, nos dijo para que nos convoco, quiere que escojamos al sucesor de la gema de una vez - "se había tardado" - Yo mas bien lo veo apresurado, portamos la gema hasta los 60 no hay por que escoger uno a mis 20 - "solo no es escogerlo si no también entrenarlo, el sello se a estado debilitando a cada rato, nada nos quita que el Kitsune pueda volver en cualquier momento"

Decido quedarme el silencio - "¿Sabes quien va a ser tu sucesor?" - Kei me pidió el favor de entrenar a Miku - "Jummm entonces no hay ningún problema" - No lo recuerda - "¿Que?" - Miku no recuerda Padre o al menos no me recuerda a mi - "Ohhh ya veo seguramente Kei hizo algo al respecto"

El solo recordar eso siento como una estaca en el corazón - "Hablamos mañana hija estoy algo ocupado" cuelga si darme tiempo a responder

Puedo pasar - escucho a Lily al otro lado de la puerta

¿Desde cuando estas ahí? -

Hace poco pero como estabas hablando con tu Padre no quise molestar - se sienta en su cama - desde cuando el Papi se convirtió en un simple Padre - me acuesto dejando mi celular de lado

Vino Gumi a verte - Lily se sonroja y yo rió

Estas cambiando el tema -

Jajajjaja si pero te va a interesar mas Gumi que mis problemas con mi Padre - hablo esta vez mirándola

Eso no verdad -

Lily - la interrumpo - simplemente no hablemos de mi Padre - ella asiente, dejo que el silencio se haga presente por un momento - creo que a Gumi no le caigo muy bien - sonrió cambiando el ambiente

Por que lo dices - me sigue la corriente

Hoy te vino a buscar y la cara que me puso es la misma que me pusiste tu cuando te dije que era bonita - Lily se vuelve a sonrojar y yo rió

Es que esa vez lo dijiste con cara de viejo verde - cuando estaba en Londres Lily y yo aveces hablábamos por vídeos llamadas, cosa que no era muy frecuente por el horario pero en una de esas ella me hablo de la chica que le gustaba, Gumi y hasta me envió una foto

Lo dije así para poder reírme un rato de ti jajajajajajajaja - me lanza una almohada

Cállate - sigo riendo y otra almohada para ahora en mi estomago, lo que hace que deje de reír levantándome en la cama - compórtate Luka ya tienes 20 años - habla con una sonrisa desafiante

Pero tu empezaste - cojo una almohada preparándome para la guerra

* * *

 **POV Rin**

Aquí tienes la bebida Rin - mi hermano me pasa el vaso pero un estruendo junto a una vibración por toda la casa hace que me eche la bebida en la camisa "¡Tu te estabas riendo de mi! " ese grito provenía de la recamara de Lily-nee y Luka-nee, un golpe en la pared que separa su habitación de la nuestra hace que nos alejemos con los ojos de par en par - ¿eso que fue? - pregunta Len y yo no se que decirle eso sonó como un elefante siendo lanzado contra la pared, unas pisadas por las escaleras llaman nuestra atención asomándonos por una pequeña rendija que abrimos de la puerta

Mi madre entra a la habitación de al lado para después sacar a Luka-nee y a Lily-nee de las orejas - Esto es el colmo ya son lo bastante grandes como para hacer eso, antes cuando eran unas niñas lo entendía pero ahora, saben que no pueden usar a las gemas así - habla mi madre mientras las arrastra al primer piso con sus orejas todavía en sus manos provocando que lo único que dijeran las mayores fuera "Au au au au" por sus orejas

Len y yo cerramos la puerta volviendo a ver la pared que ahora tiene una grieta - ¿acaso se estaban lanzando martillos de Thor o que? - pregunto sorprendida


End file.
